Latu
A massive spherical planet the width of a galaxy, Latu is the setting for Life After the Universe. The bulk of the planet is made up of Silva, a huge hive mind of a forest that is descended from the Sizzz-Shling and Mikio who escaped the end of LATG. To the south lies Animus, a group of city states that live on many different terrains from mountains to forests to lakes. There also is a ruined city on the northern hemisphere, where gangs fight over tech. Orbiting the planet is the Cosmos Ring. History Origins Currently unwritten Start Faced by the threat of Silva, the city state of Tur Dura decided to seek help to the south. As the steam punk nation sought out allies, a colony of Liquid People crashed onto the ruined city of Necro, losing all their memories. Some scouts of Tur Dura encountered the Ombratrak, a nation of tribal mages who had only just discovered steam engine technology. The Ombratrak reacted xenophobic ally to the Tur Dura, and eventually the scouts managed to leave on a neutral note. At this time the Ombratrak celebrated the birth of a "Great Blood." Since the proud city of Saeda wouldn't help Tur Dira, the city was forced to improve it's technology in case war came. While fishing, an Ombratrak named Arooii discovered the Traveler in the water. Regions *Cosmos: This is where HACC residents end up. Basically it is a cloud of planets and stars in orbit around the galactic planet, Latu. The star light keeps the planet below alive, though in a state of eternal twilight. This realm is the one with interstellar civilizations, and is mostly made of the HACC Ploner and Frog Galaxies. The nation of MOSSA began here. *Silva: This is where the Sizzz-Shling/Mikilo from the LATG frog galaxy ended up. After the Sizzz-Shling warped the Mikilo and them to the future, the darkspore Sizzz-Shling merged the travelers into an infected hive mind. They now live all around the equator of LATU and up to the north pole. and their territory grows every day. The only power here is the Hive. *Necro: Here is where the UUF ended up. This is the north pole of the planet, and icy wasteland with hundreds of ancient ruins of a super advanced civilization. The survivors of UUF have worked to salvage the ruins, to regain their ancestor's power. They have a shield around their territory, one that the Hive can not breach. The power here is that of the Rogue Warriors; gangs of the descendants of the UUF. Although almost all of the region is used for scavenging, except for the shield generating tower. The tower is neutral ground, and almost all gangs have a pact not to mess with the tower. *Animus: The kingdoms made up of the southern hemisphere. The residents here have an odd power, they can manipulate reality to a degree. Though it seems like magic, it is the residue of the old fifth dimension, the dead god ZaaI, and several other sources. Some cities here have a steampunk feel, with airships, simple automatons, and other technologies. The residents here are not relics of LATG, and evolved naturally here before the three other powers arrived. They are called Mysims, and have a blocky human-like form. They are made of many city states, some allied some hostile. Nations *MOSSA *Tur Dura *Ombratrak *Saeda *Liquid people(Necro) *Silva Category:Planets Category:Life After the Universe Category:Silva Category:Necro Category:Animus Category:Universes